Psicosis
by Hinata-toushirou
Summary: -voy a matar, tengo que decidir-leyo él,-entre dos victimas, ustedes eligen-leyo ella. que se supone que significa eso.Una nota,una organización,muertes,cada vez menos tiempo para decidir, si dejas de jugar te conviertes en el juego. Dejen sus opiniones


Era media noche en la ciudad de Tokio, faltaban cuatro días para noche buena, se supone que en el ambiente se tendría que respirara un aire de tranquilidad, paz y alegría, pero las luces brillantes, los nicolases parpadeantes y las casa cubiertas casi en su totalidad por la nieve le daban un aspecto escalofriante al lugar, el cielo se encontraba totalmente nublado, la luna no se divisaba y las pocas luces que alumbraban las calles eran además de unas cuantas estrellas que se podían vislumbrar por entre los pequeños espacios que dejaban las nubes entre sí, las luces de unas farolas que amenazaban con apagarse de un momento a otro.

Las calles de la ciudad se encontraban en total silencio, no había ni un alma en ellas a excepción de uno que otro gato que se encontraba huyendo del feroz viento helado que arremetía con fuerza contra las paredes de los callejones, de pronto se pudo escuchar el eco de las pasos de una persona que caminaba por el lugar, pero a causa de la neblina que había no se podía distinguir bien la forma del individuo.

-por fin he llegado- pronuncio el desconocido con voz ronca y llena de maldad- dentro de poco la diversión comenzará-

Justo en ese instante el viento arremetió con mayor fuerza, las luces de los postes que se encontraban a los alrededores se apagaron al mismo tiempo, y un lobo aulló a lo lejos, cuando por entre el cielo un rayo de luz de luna ilumino la sonrisa sádica, y los ojos llenos de maldad del individuo.

%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

En uno de las residencias donde vivían las familias más distinguidas del país, todo era silencio y oscuridad haciendo que en el sitio se respirara un aire de misterio, en una de las mansiones la luz proveniente del cuarto de la hija mayor de la familia llamaba la atención de aquellas personas que se paraban a tomar agua, air al baño, a dormir al bebe, etc.

En la habitación de la adolescente reinaba un profundo silencio, el cual era roto de vez en cuando por el rasgar del papel sobre la hoja, y de vez en cuando por el pasar de las hojas de un libro, de pronto la tranquilidad de la chica se vio interrumpida por una voz que hablaba en un tono entre moleste, exasperado y fastidiado, la muchacha dirigió su mirada perla hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquella voz tan conocida para ella, a través del ventanal que había en su habitación la figura de lo que en algún tiempo fue considerado su amigo… bueno todavía lo consideraba aunque no se hablaran, se pudo apreciar.

A pocos metros de ella se encontraba la figura de esa persona, ese chico tan importante para ella, aquel que volvía loca a toda aquella chica que lo mirara, aquel que poseía una sonrisa arrebatadora y sensual, un cuerpo que muchos quisiera, una piel tan pálida como la porcelana, un rostro que parece que hubiese sido tal,lado por los mismos dioses y unos cabellos color negro con destellos azulados que contrastaban fuertemente con su piel clara al igual que sus ojos negros tan profundos como la noche o el mar, que podían hacer que cualquier chica que los viera cayera totalmente hechizada y se perdiera en ellos, aquel chico que se había llevado una parte de su corazón, de su alma, y era el causante de un dolor agudo que la golpeaba constantemente, dolor que ella sabía ocultar muy bien, aquel chico cuyo nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, el adolescente más popular y deseado por las chicas al igual que su hermano mayor Itachi Uchiha.

Hinata algo preocupada por como hablaba sasuke por teléfono se levantó sutilmente de la cama y se acerco con pasos suabes al ventanal mientras se apoyaba en el marco de éste. Desde esa distancia se podía escuchar perfectamente la conversación del chico, pues no era como que éste hablara muy bajo que digamos.

$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$

No, es que definitivamente hoy ha sido el peor día de los peores días de mi vida, y de los días de la familia uchiha, del planeta, del universo, del… bueno creo que ya entendieron, el punto es que eso no puede ser ya que ningún uchiha puede tener un mal día.

La cosa raramente comenzó ésta mañana cuando me desperté, bueno más bien cuando me despertaron porque misteriosamente la alarma de mi celular no sonó y eso que yo estoy 99,99% seguro de que la deje prendida, pero también estoy 99,99% seguro de que el idiota de mi hermano me la apagó, y por si fuera poco el muy cara de iguana me despertó echándome una balde de agua fría, yo obviamente luego de salir del shock busqué mi pistola lanza pintura y lo acorralé contra una pared y amenazándolo con ensuciarle su camisa favorita si no me decía la verdad, y pueden creer que lo hizo porque el estúpido dinosaurio morado con manchas verdes,… ummm como era que se llamaba, a si barney, aja bueno ese se le apareció en sueños y le dijo que los hiciera, pfff como si yo me fuera a creer algo así, sus escuzas son más patéticas que las que utiliza naruto cuando lo voy a buscar y eso ya es decir mucho.

Bueno, seguido de eso vino el desayuo, la cosa iba perfecta hasta que el imbecil de tobi, mi primo, derramó "accidentalmente" su café con leche en mi camisa, asi que sin terminar de desayunar subí a cambiarme la camisa, no molesto tanto por el hecho de que la camisa se hubiese machado pero si lo que me costó para ponérmela, porque vestirme también fue otra odisea, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo yo me quise bañar con agua caliente para relajarme y todo lo demás, pero no era mucho pedir, tenía que ser ese precisamente el día de la semana que forman los meses que forman el año en que los idiotas que trabajan en el lugar ese donde suministran el agua decidieron cerrar el agua caliente y que para racionamiento, así que me tuve que bañar con agua fría.

Luego de eso fui a buscar mi uniforme, pero sorpresa mi mamá o lo había planchado porque paso toda la noche "hablando" con mi papá, si claro por favor acaso me ven cara de idiota, tengo 16 años y pico no ocho,… ummm bueno explica los ruidos extraños de anoche, arghh sasuke deja de andar pensado e eso, así que tuve que plancharla yo, cabe destacar que yo NO se planchar, pero ni modo tuve que hacerlo, y hay se me fueron como 20 minutos, después baje a comer, pero como ya dije antes el idiota de mi primo me mancho la camisa, y ustedes cree que yo voy a volver a planchar la camisa, muchas ganas, así que me la puse arrugada, y al ver el reloj de mi cuarto me di cuenta de que ya iba tarde, así que rápidamente agarre mi mochila, me despedía de mi familia y fui a buscar al idiota de naruto, y por si no fuera poco lo tuve que esperar como diez minutos, y así como para completar el pastel cuando llegamos a la cancha ya la clase había comenzado y gai nos dijo algo como "que la llama de nuestra juventud, jamás podría estar retrasada" y nos mando a dar 20 o sea 20 vueltas al colegio.

Después de eso entre a psicologuia, lo cual es un suceso paranormal, pués yo nunca entro a clases, ya que la primera vez que fui me quedé dormido, es que la tipa habla mucha paja y yo no me la iba a estar aguantado, muchas ganas, volviendo al tema, el punto es que a la psicoloca se le ocurrió la genial idea de hacernos un examen sorpresa y como yo no sabía ni papa, obviamente raspe.

Llegamos al receso y no tengo idea de cómo lo hizo pero ino logró convencer a naruto de poder comer con él con sakura, si leyeron bien sakura mi novia, pero ya me esta fastidiando un poco, pero cada vez que si quiera insinuo o pienso que quiero terminar con ella, a la chica se le prende un radar o un sexto sentido o lo que sea y hace algo para evitarlo, y ahora me encuentro en el comedor sentado en una mesa redonda no se confundas no es la mesa redonda del tipo ese que no se como se llama, escuchando la inteligentísima y diplomática, nótese el sarcasmo discusión que hay entre ino y sakura, adivinen cual es su super tema, si la manzana es de color verde grama o verde árbol.

Ya cállense¡¡¡¡- dijo ya arto, suficiente mi paciencia ya había sido estirada al límite- me duele la cabeza y es por culpa de ustedes la manzana es verde manzana, porque es una manzana y es verde- agrego con un too irónico como si explicara lo mas obvio del mundo, aunque bueno es lo más obvio del mundo.

Ves por fin alguien esta de acuerdo conmigo-dice ino

Que pero si tu estabas diciendo que la manzana era verde árbol- replicó sákura

Y así empezaron a discutir de nuevo. Después por fin llegaron las dos últimas horas de clases, pero extrañamente la secretario de la alcohólica de la directora me intercepto y me dijo que le tenía que llevar un sobre a un profesor del salón 407 CF, tenía que ser una broma, en ese salón se encontraba el 50 % de mis fans de secundaria, además tengo cara de mensajero o que, bueno ni modo, con toda la parsimonia del mudo me dirijo al dichoso salón, pero antes de entrar dejo mi mochila al lado de la escalera de un señor que estaba pitando la pared, y entro, como era de esperarse, las chicas al verme comenzaron a arreglarse, otras a tomarme fotos, y otras a babear. Al salir adivinen con que me encuentro,… el viejo había dejado caer el pote de pintura sobre mi bolso, casi nada.

Aleluya, Dios¡¡¡¡¡ por fin terminó el día y ahorita me encuentro caminando por un pasillo vacío hacia la salida del colegio, cuando de pronto escucho una voz conocida para mi que murmura, un poquito más, un poquito más, un poquito más, y al doblar en una esquina la veo, hyuga hinata está montada en una escalera, tratando de alcanzar algo que no logro distinguir.

La chica se encontraba sin su habitual abrigo y como esta estirando los brazos la camisa se pega a su cuerpo, permitiéndome a mi ver sus bien formadas curvas, su gran busto y como la falda del instituto no es precisamente larga, puedo ver sus bien formadas piernas, y tengo que admitir que la chica tiene buenas piernas, salgo de mi trance al escucharla decir algo como que ni modo voy a tener que saltar, si llego a la casa sin eso me matan, pero a quien voy a matar yo va a ser a kiba deja que lo veo.

Y la chica da un pequeño salto, pero en el descenso pisa mal haciendo que seguramente caiga al suelo y se de bien duro, pero yo rápidamente la agarro en el aire, la hyuga se encuentra con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, luego de unos segundos la chica empieza a abrir los ojos mostrándome esas hermosas perlas.

Pasan unos cuantos minutos, hasta que la chica me dice

Emmm,… uchiha san podría soltar

Ah, claro, y yo rápida y delicadamente la dejo en el suelo, algo poco usual en mi, la verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de que todavía la estaba cargando pues hinata no pesa casi nada.

Bueno gracias sasuke-san- y dándome un fugaz beso en la mejilla desaparece corriendo por el pasillo.

Y yo, me quedo como estupido, en medio del lugar con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro mientras me llevo los dedos al lugar donde sus labios me tocaron. Después de eso como por arte de magia la mala suerte se acabo, llegué a mi casa, y pase toda la tarde atascado en youtube viendo capítulos de death note, hasta que la llamada de sakura me saco de lo que estaba haciendo, y con la cual acabo de terminar de discutir.

·$·$·$·$·$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%

Había visto como terminaba de hablar con sakura, y justo en ese instante en que pensé que podía volver a saludarle, un marcador se me callo de la cama así que me agache para recogerlo, y en ese momento preciso sasuke había volteado hacia la habitación de hinata pero al no ver a nadie cerro la cortina de su propio ventanal, segundos después hinata se levando y el brillo de sus ojos se opacó un poco al ver que sasuke habia pasado la cortina así que se dispuso a ver la luna pues ya el cielo estaba un poco más despejado, hasta que sintió que una mirada se clavaba en su nuca haciendo que le recorriera un escalofrío por la espina dorsal, así que se dio la vuelta rápidamente pero en la habitación no había nadie… un momento… la puerta de la habitación no estaba cerrada???- se pregunto la chica así misma

Exacto- susurró una voz siniestra muy cerca de su oído, la chica paralizada trato de ver a la persona que se encontraba tras de ella, pero ésta le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca haciendo que la chica cayera desmallada, y antes de que tocara el suelo la cargo en sus brazos.

Dulces sueños mi niña, que seguramente será la última ves que puedas dormir bien- dijo el desconocido mientras la recostaba en la cama, inclinándose hacia ella mientras le hacia algo, y antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente para luego apagar la luz mientras salía de la habitación tan sigilosamente como entró.

En la casa de la familia uchiha, más específicamente en la habitación del hijo menor se encontraba un apuesto adolescente sentado en su cama mientras revisaba su correo en su laptop, de pronto el chico levanto la vista al sentir que un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

Que curioso- decía el chico mientras se frotaba las manos frenéticamente- tengo el serio presentimiento de que va a pasar algo ésta noche.

Que curioso- dijo una voz detrás de el- yo tengo el mismo presentimiento- y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca, el chico calló irremediablemente en la cama, mientras el individuo desaparecía luego de haber realizado su trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente la hyuga se despertó al sentir un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo, y al ir al baño para ver que era lo que le dolía, se quedó atónita mientras sentía una gran opresión en el pecho….

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

holiz espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es la primera vez que hago un fic así de suspenso y eso, ya se que éste capitulo no fue tan así, pero si ya para el próximo capítulo si va a haber un poco más.

Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, recomendaciones y si algo no les gustó o quieren que les agregue algo porfa díganmelo.

Bueno chauchas, nos vemos en el próximo capi.

Besos.


End file.
